Anniversary 2006
by d.honey
Summary: 5/5 individual drabbles, written for the 1st anniversary challenge of LJ's usako.mamoru community. Ratings PG to PG13.
1. All We Have

----------------  
Summary: Standing at the edge of forever.  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
----------------

----------------  
**All We Have**  
by: honey  
----------------

"Nervous?"

"Terrified. My tummy feels queasy."

Mamoru laughed. Only Usagi would use the word 'tummy' at a time like this. He brushed his fingers through the hair streaming down her back.

"You really think we can do this, Mamo-chan?"

"We have to," he said simply.

She frowned at him and he sighed, knowing what she wanted him to say. Non-grudgingly, he said, "Of course we can. We're strong enough for this. As long as I have you, I know, anything's possible."

Placated, she leaned against him and they listened to the bustle of final touches being made to the official coronation.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think we can do this?"

Exasperated, he said, "Usako-"

"No! I mean, for real. Do you think we can?"

Mamoru held her silently.

"I believe in you," he said. "And I love you."

Usagi waited for more, but that was all he had.

"I love you too," she finally returned timidly.

Before Rei summoned them, before facing the crowd, before beholding the world, they stood, embracing each other for what seemed like the last time. 

----------------

Celebration (#1) – written for usakomamoru community's 1st anniversary  
Completed.8.10.2006


	2. Precious Moments

---------------------  
Summary: He wants alone time. He wants it now.  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
---------------------

---------------------**  
Precious Moments**  
by: honey  
---------------------

Usagi lay flat against the wall and giggled. With an arm on either side of her, Mamoru looked down darkly, breathing hard.

Her quiet laughter only infuriated him more. Swiftly, he cupped her neck and kissed her harshly. She smiled at what she understood was desperation, not anger.

Drawing back so they were no longer kissing, but their lips still touched, she pressed lightly against his chest and murmured, "Relax."

Resisting and leaning his forehead against hers, he could only say, "Relax? That's what I'm trying to do!"

Amused, she ran her hands down his torso, settling on his hipbones. "We've got some time."

He kissed her again roughly, before saying, "No, Usako. We don't have time. We never have time! If it's not school, it's work. If it's not work, it's one of those idiots wanting to spend time with me, or the girls wanting to spend time with you." One hand cupped her slight bottom, while the other brushed over her nipple. "Or it's Motoki's damn cheerful nature wanting to know how things are going." He rubbed against her, satisfied when eyes closed immediately. "Or it's your parents calling wondering where you are. Or it's Shingo wanting something. Or it's you on your period. Or-"

Rolling her hips against him, Usagi demanded, "Shut-up." Her hands wandered to his backside, firmly groping his ass, before searching the back pockets of his jeans. She drew out his wallet and pulled away from him, handing him the item.

He flipped it open and glanced inside.

Usagi thought she could finally understand what it meant when a face fell.

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru collapsed against her, resting his forehead against the wall.

Gently, she fingered his back. "Mamo-chan?"

"I don't have a condom," he muttered.

She paused, absorbing the information and wondering if he would ever joke about something like this at a time like this.

"Are you serious?"

He groaned.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Usagi sighed. She rubbed his back and kissed his neck, mentally reviewing her schedule.

"Next week?" she offered.

He groaned again.

Despite her own lack of carnal satisfaction, Usagi had to smile. Men were so simple.

---------------------

I tried looking up "luck of the Irish" and found three things. 1) It was a good thing referring to surpassing insurmountable odds. 2) It was used sarcastically, because in light of all the things that happened to the Irish, it was easy to see the Irish were not lucky. 3) It referred to something really bad happening, after something really good had just happened – I don't quite know how this one coincides with the Irish but there it is.

Irish Luck (#3) – written for usakomamoru community's 1st anniversary  
Completed.8.25.2006

---------------------

Many thanks to my reviewers: RockPrincess18, justsukiya, HermioneCrookshanks919 - it is very much appreciated!


	3. Win Win

----------  
Summary: It's one of those situations, really.  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
----------

----------  
**Win-Win**  
by: honey  
----------

"Usako!" He was horrified. He couldn't imagine how this had occurred. It was actually quite worrisome.

"Mamo-chan, please!" She wouldn't change her mind. He could tell. She'd be adamant. And he wouldn't be able to refuse.

He never was. But he tried.

"No!" He backed away from the offending object in her hands. "Usako, the other stuff was fun, but-"

"But that was all me, Mamo-chan! I'm the one who dressed like the secretary, and the maid, and," she blushed, "the stripper."

Mamoru grinned momentarily, relishing the memory. Then, he remembered what she wanted..

"But still. A cowboy? I don't know about that, Usa."

But Usagi hooked him, the way she always managed to.

She slid a hand up his chest and sucked his neck for a moment. Leaning her soft body against his rigidity, she touched her lips to his delicate earlobe. She breathed erotically on his ear, before murmuring, "But I've always wanted to ride a cowboy."

What the hell?

In the end, she was the one wearing the Stetson anyway.

----------

HermioneCrookshanks919: I'm glad you enjoyed this enough to read it again!  
justsukiya: Strong, comforting, & just what she needs. He's good like that. )  
RockPrincess18: Here's a couple more. Hope you enjoy!  
inspire16: I hope you find these two as humorous as the last!

Pretend (#4) - written for usakomamoru community's 1st anniversary  
Completed.9.6.2006


	4. Soleness

-----------  
Summary: What is one without the other?  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
-----------

-----------  
**Sole-ness**  
by: honey  
-----------

All Mamoru wanted were his socks. His feet were always the first thing to get cold, so all he wanted, was to spend the day in his warm, cozy apartment in his favorite pair of socks. He could not lounge appropriately without these socks.

It was unheard of.

But he could not find them, and his frustration was growing.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called from the living room.

Disgruntled, Mamoru made his way over to see Usagi covered in a blanket. Her feet stuck out, propped on the table, currently adorned by his lounge socks.

"Usako, I've been looking for those!" he accused.

"Oh," she said. "I have them!"

He sat down next to her, as she pulled one off and handed it to him.

The socks always felt so right and comfortable, and now they were warm because Usagi had been wearing them. He almost sighed.

He looked back at her expectantly. She returned his gaze with a goofy grin.

Leaning back into the couch, she stretched her leg away from her, foot still covered in his sock, and said, "We're sole mates!"

Laughing hilariously, she asked, "Get it? Sole-mates. Soul-mates. And we each only have one!"

Usagi continued to giggle hysterically for minutes, stopping every so often, only to begin again.

Mamoru just wanted his other sock. 

-----------

Soul Mates (#2) - written for usakomamoru community's 1st anniversary  
Completed.9.7.2006


	5. Miss Manners

Some things, you can't fix

--------------------

**Title: Miss Manners  
**Theme: Righting a Wrong (#5) - written for usako.mamoru's 1st anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

--------------------

Usagi slammed the door forcefully, Mamoru tentatively opening it seconds later. Inside, Usagi was already pacing furiously next to the couch.

"What were you thinking?" she cried, her voice catching and foreshadowing tears.

Calmly, he walked towards her. "Usa-"

"NO! I don't want you anywhere near me! I can't believe this!"

Mamoru forced to keep calm. "What the girls saw-"

"I know what the girls saw, Mamoru!" she interrupted forcefully. "They told me! They told me!"

Mamoru impatiently decided to wait her out.

Her body folded, sitting limply. He sat next to her, not touching her, but close enough to reach out.

"I'm never going to live this down," Usagi murmured to herself.

Deciding enough was enough, Mamoru soothed, "Usako, it was a misunderstanding." Pausing, he opted to add jokingly, "And even if it wasn't, it's really not that big a deal."

Standing angrily and lifting her chin, Usagi turned away. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Usako-"

"No," she said firmly, walking away.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered under his breath, but apparently not low enough, because Usagi whirled around in the doorway.

"It's not ridiculous, Mamoru! You don't do that!" Flustered, she waved her hands around and emphasized, "You just don't!"

Frustrated himself, Mamoru stood to walk away, but Usagi continued her tirade on his back.

"You don't pick your nose in public, Mamoru! It's common decency!"

Whirling around, he managed to shout at the closing door, "I was scratching the side of my nose!"

--------------------

_HermioneCrookshanks919_: Once again, thanks for the review. And fyi, you are completely lucid. I tend to post over at the usako.mamoru lj & then here, very belatedly. ;)

_justsukiya_: Thanks for reviewing, not just in general, but to each chapter! How awesome are you! I'm glad you've enjoyed the different sides to Mamoru & I strongly encourage you to take someone's sock & keep it for yourself!

_raye85_: I'm glad you enjoy the drabbles; they're really all I write anymore & I hope you enjoy the upcoming ones!

_amandarudi_: I'm trying to post more! I really am - in the meantime, thanks for reading!


End file.
